A camera has the function of taking video or still images. The image sensor of the camera comprises an active pixel sensor, and the image sensor senses light through the active pixel sensor when the camera captures an image. The active pixel sensor converts the sensed light into photoelectric currents, and the image sensor converts the photoelectric currents into pixel values of pixels and stores them in an image file to form an image document.